my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Mother
Introduction The All Mother is the partner of Bobba Moe and the creator of all the Future Arc children. She is also the end result of generations of breeding by Momma Moe and later Aoi Tori. Her quirk power called Hera allows her to create a child of any gender by touching a individual with her left hand and with her right hand. Using her ability Bobba Moe was able to create a army of powerful quirk assassins to do his biding in the future. However though the plans of Saber and Xigshaw Akechi his plans were foiled, and many of his assasins were flung back into time. Unwilling to give up on her babies the All Mother followed along with Babba Moe. Appearance The All Mother stands a daunting 12 feet tall, making her a giant. Her golden hair is swept back and runs four of those feet. Her skin is a perfect sun kissed tan and her eyes are as blue as the sea. Personality The All Mother is a aggressive women who loves confrontation. She lives for the challenge and loves to fight. Most of her gene samples come from people she has exchanged blows with. For her combat is the purest form of expression. In her mind two people only truly know each other after they have crossed fist. The All Mother is a martial arts junkie. She often says that she was born to give birth, but lives to fight. The All Mother sees all the future children as her own children. She does not care where their genes came from or how they were made. For her they are all her special little boys and girls. Anyone who insults them is bound to get a beating. That being said however she understands that they are all accents to Bobba Moe and his organization. As a result she is willing to terminate them if they go rouge. The Bobba Family is their family and betraying them is betraying the family. The price of tretchery is death. However with Bobba Moe killed The All Mother does not persue her traitorous children. Abilities Enhanced All Around Karate Training - Master Capoeira - Master Jeet Kune Do user Path of Power The Path of Power is not a traditional Martial art, but rather a martial art born though quirk manipulation. The user of Path of Power has had their brain rewired though quirk powers and moves of styles of martial arts woven into their muscle memories though the same process. The users of Path of Power gain skills they have never trained for, but can use them as if they are masters at them. Release – Release is when the Martial Artist releases the restraints that his mind has paced on his body. He then draws out the full potential of the body. This gives the Martial Artist phenomenal strength. Unlock – Unlock opens up the minds ability to register and control its senses. It amplifies the use of senses such as smell, hear, touch, and taste that are usually dulled. This gives the marital artist a new outlook on the world. Mindless – This move rewires the brain. It removes combat maneuvers from the conscious mind and places them in the sub conscious mind. This means the martial artist can react faster and respond with appropriate move quicker. Essentially it removes the though and leaves only action. Recognition – This mental state causes the Martial Artist to recall everything that happens in the span of a fight. If their senses picked it up it can and will be recorded and kept in the mind for quick recall. If the warrior shoe lace fell to the ground during their fight the martial Artist will know where and when it happened. Painless - A mental State that removes pain from the users mind. Allowing them to fight unimpeded. Shadow Step - A move where the user moves their body in a way that it confuses brain. The opponent sees three of the users that attack. However only one of these is real. It is a common ninja move. Shadow Step has another form where the user appears a few feet ahead of where they really are at. This allows the user to dodge attacks and make their enemy strike to fast. Way of Hearts - The user can read the emotions of their opponent to predict their next action. More effective against bloodlust. Bloodlust - Capable of releasing a wave of bloodlust so powerful that it cripples their opponent with fear. Peaceful Aura - Capable of releasing a aura of kindles devoid of any malicious intent. This aura throws fighters and targets off making it difficult for them to see a attack coming. Vanish - The user is capable of not thinking about anything and thus causing their opponents to lose track of them. Wolf's Bite - A attack that hits a pressure point on the back of the neck. If it is hit with enough force it locks up all the muscles in the human body. It renders the opponent temporary paralyzed. Wolf's Venom - A strike to a muscle that does little damage, but bothers the nerves. The target loss strength in the struck limb for a time. Wind Step - A special running technique that allows the user to move at elevated speeds. The user does so by barely keeping their feet on ground, and thus removing friction. Body Pulse - A martial Arts move where the user controls their muscles to a fine degree that they can create a wave of force from their center that moves toward their outside. This wave of force can be send to the outside of the body causing a blow back effect against attacks, grapples, or opponents, or it can be channeled into a limb and be sent into the body of the opponent. If done though a palm strike it will cause a ripple of force to travel though the targets body, doing damage to the internal organs. If done though a striking blow it increases it's power bye three fold. Body Vibration - The user vibrates their muscles all at once creating a single vibration. When they block a enemy attack this vibration moves though their opponents body and saps their strength. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users